Dialogues - Grey's Anatomy
by Gabi Petersen
Summary: This Fanfic it's not a continue story. Every chapter is a dialogue between characters. I really hope you enjoy! Xoxo ps: Guys this is NOT just a Japril story, it just happened to the first ones be about them.
1. Japril 1

I didn't know how I felt. Until now.

April was very scared. She was waiting the results of her blood test. Pregnant or not? She tried to stop thinking about it or she would freak out. But she was feeling very luck since Jackson asked her to marry him. At least Jesus could forgive her since she was going to married the man she was expecting the baby, and the man who took her virginity.

Finally the results came out, she opened and "THANKS GOD" she wasn't pregnant. She ran to find Jackson and tell him the good news. She found him and took him to an empty room.

-Jackson! – She screamed all happy. Jackson realized she was happy and before she continues he said smiling:

-You're pregnant! - April was confused.

-No, I'm not! – She said hugging him.

-Oh, that's awesome! – He said with a fake smile.

-Thanks God, we don't need to marry anymore. I can't believe this, Jesus didn't punish me. I'm so happy – as she looked into Jackson's eyes she realized what she said.

-No, not like that – She said to Jackson holding his hands. He pushed her away.

-You are unbelievable – he said – since day one when we got together you're treating me like crap.

-What? Of course not! – She said getting close to him, but he pulled her away.

-Yeah you did. The first time we got together you couldn't shut up about it how guilty you were feeling, how God wouldn't like you anymore because of this. You even said you were going to hell because you slept with me. And I didn't care because I knew that this was important for you. And every time after that it was the same thing, you always felt horrible and said that to me every single time.

-But Jackson, it wasn't you, it's my problem.

-And then I asked you to marry me so we could raise our kid together, and you know what, I was hoping you were pregnant. And then you said "Thanks God" we don't need to married anymore? I don't deserve being treating this way April. Please don't ever talk to me again, only word related.

-No, Jackson, let me explain! – She screamed.

-After all, for you was just sex, not for me. Otherwise you wouldn't felt so guilty – and he left the room.

April started to cry. Jackson was right. Why she did this to him?

She was looking for him all over the hospital.

-Alex! Did you see Jackson? – she asked when Alex passed in front of her.

-Yeah – he answered.

-Were?

-Let me be on your heart surgery today and I tell you.

-FINE! Where is he?

-At the stairs between second and third floor.

-What? How do you know that?

-He told me he was going to be there to hide from you, but I prefer a surgery than a friend, so.

Before he could finish speaking, April was already gone. Jackson was sitting at the stairs. April came and sat on his side.

-I hate Alex – Jackson said. Then he got up to go.

-Jackson, wait. Let me just tell you something – April said.

-Fine.

-Look, you're right, I didn't treat you like I should, but I thought this didn't mean anything to you.

-Why would you think that? I never treat you like it was nothing. And why didn't you say something then? – He said getting up.

-Because…

-Because for you didn't mean anything.

-That's not the truth – she said holding his hand – it's just…

-Say something already; I don't have time for that.

-Ok, you wanna know why? Because I never thought something like you would like someone like me! You're handsome, likable, adorable, sweet, smart, good. Everything I'm not. So why would I think that you would like me, for real?

-April…

-And then I thought I was pregnant and you asked me to marry you and I just couldn't stop thinking that I was going to be in a marriage that my husband was so better than me and you was going to cheat on me and having an affair and we're going to divorce and our kid would never forgive me and… -April started to cry.

-April! – Jackson screamed holding her arms.

-I don't like you – he said – I love you, I'm in love with you. And it's so sad you can't see how amazing you are. And I love you because you are beautiful, your smile it's the prettiest I've ever seen, the way you talk fast like your thoughts were going away and never come back makes me want to kiss you. And all other thinks I could be speaking for a long time here. So I'm sorry to if I didn't said that to you before, but every time I tried to say you wouldn't stop saying how wrong we were for doing this.

-Jackson, I… - and then she kissed him.

-Well, I love you to if it works – she said – and the reason I was feeling bad after all, it's because it felt good, it felt right. And it is. I love you, I said that already right?

-Right - he said, kissing her again.


	2. Japril 2

What have we done?

April and Jackson were both on silence for a very long time. They were in the car, April was wearing a wedding dress that at this point was all crumpled. They both didn't say a word since they ran away from April's wedding.

"Oh my God, now what? I did something so wrong, I humiliated a very good person, this is so wrong. But why it feels so right?" April was thinking while Jackson drove with no destination.

While he was driving Jackson couldn't stop thinking about the moment he decided to stop the wedding. He wasn't playing anything, but when the priest started to say those words, and he saw April looking so beautiful at the altar, he started to hear Mark's voice "If you love someone, you should tell them, no matter what are the consequences", and then he realized we was standing up saying April he loved her.

-Ok, I can't do this, stop de car – April said.

-What?

-Jackson please stop the car – she said again looking at him.

-But we are in the middle of nowhere

-JACKSON!

Then he stopped the car and April got out.

-Where are you going? – Jackson said leaving the car too.

-I need some air – she said walking. Jackson followed her.

-April! – He scream – talk to me.

Then she walked towards him and started to punch him in the chest, so he hugged her hard.

-Hey, easy, easy – he said hugging her – I know you're scared, but we did the right thing.

-No, we didn't! – She screamed.

-Are you saying you regret this?

-No, of course I don't. I love you, but..

-What, April?

-I am so mad at you – she said with tears in her eyes.

-For not letting you marry a guy you don't love?

-NO! For doing it the way you did. A few weeks before the wedding I basically asked you to not letting me get married, but you didn't say anything, you let me go. Why didn't you said then?

-Because I didn't know then!

-That's why I am so scared.

-Look April, I didn't know then, but I know now. For sure. When I saw that I was losing you for real, I don't know what happened, I just imagine my life without you, and it sucks, and I didn't want life without you. And then when I saw it I was standing there in the middle of your wedding saying I love you, and it felt good, and I didn't regret, and I never will.

-I know me too – she said hugging him.

-But I don't think we should date – he said.

-What?

-It doesn't make sense, I didn't break into your wedding for us just date. It's not enough I feel like we're moving backwards.

-Ok, so...we can live together? – She said.

-No

-What?

-Let's get married – he said.

-What? I can't make every one go to another wedding, people don't forget those things…

-Look, you're in a wedding dress, and I'm wearing a tux so...

-Do you want to marry now?

-Why not? That's important to us, I only need you to be there saying you'll spend the rest of your life with me.

-But...

-Look, I know you wanted a big wedding, but this is real, you and me.

-Ok.

-Really?

-Yes! I love you so much!

-I love you more

And then, they kissed. And it felt right.


	3. Mark And Lexie

Please, don't go

Mark needed to say to Lexie that Callie was pregnant, and with his baby. But he knew she might leave him again, and he knew she had all the reasons to.

They were at his house making dinner.

-Ok Mark, now tell me the truth. Does this sandwich taste good? – Lexie said laughing.

-Totally – Mark lied. His voice was tense.

-Ok, firs t of all, I know you're lying, this sandwich taste horrible. Second of all, what's wrong? You've been weird all night!

-Lexie… - he said with tears in his eyes. Lexie knew something was about to happened.

-Just tell me, ok?

-Can you promise me you will at least talk about it?

-Mark, tell me, you're scaring me.

-Ok. Callie is pregnant. – he said quick.

-Ok…so this is relevant because… - Lexie said, but when she looked at his eyes, she knew – Oh my god, Mark.

-Lexie, let me explain.

-No, you don't have to explain to me, I know how babies are made – she screamed.

-Lex, please just listens to me.

-No, because nothing you'll say can change things.

-But I didn't cheat on you, Lex, when I was with her we were not together – there were tears in his eyes.

-You really think that is the problem?

-No, I…

-Mark – she scream – you're unbelievable. You're able to hurt me TWICE, the SAME WAY.

-But I didn't know, and we got back together and…

-And it was clearly a mistake – she said picking up her bag and leaving Mark's apartment.

Meredith was almost falling asleep when she heard the ring bells.

-Lexie? – Meredith said, surprise. Lexie's face was swollen from crying.

-What's wrong? – Meredith said opening the door.

-It's Mark – she said, crying more.

-What happened? Hi's fine?

-Oh yeah, he's perfectly fine – Lexie said, ironically – Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't know where to go.

-Come here, tell me – said Meredith sitting on the couch. Lexie did to.

-Fine. It's just, something happened, and I'm mad. But that's not why I am really mad about. I'm really mad about because Mark always drop me a bomb and don't ask for my opinion, It's just the way he wants and that's it. He thinks I won't forgive him and he goes from that, he doesn't even let me try to forgive him. It was like that with his daughter, Sloan, and I'm sure it's going to be like that with Callie again. You get it?

-No, Lexie, I don't get anything. Callie? – Meredith say.

-It's like, the other time we broke up, he didn't even tried to get me back. I said we were done and he was ok with it, he didn't fight for me. And then he come back and said he loves me and want me back, and when I get back, he let me go again, without even trying.

-Lexie, you need to calm down and explains this with real facts cause I can't understand you – Said Meredith putting her hands on Lexie's.

-Forget about it – Lexie said, giving up. Meredith got up of the couch and said:

-But I think you're wrong.

-What? Why? – Lexie said, mad.

-Mark didn't let you go this time.

-How do you know? – Meredith point at the door, and Mark was there.

-I'm leaving you two alone – she said going to her bed.

-Lexie, let me explain, please – Mark said.

-OK – Lexie said sitting on the couch and crossing her legs.

-Really? I… - Mark didn't know what to say.

-You always do that, Mark. You NEVER know what to say and you just let me go, like I was a toy and you don't know how it works, and you just leave in the corner.

-No, Lexie, you're wrong!

-Am I? What did you do after we broke up the first time?

-Nothing, you broke up with me and I give you space.

-No, Mark. The way I see it, and felt, was that you give up on me the minute things got hard. The minute we had a big and real fight you give up!

-Wait, are you mad because the other thing? Sloan is not even here anymore.

-You don't get it, right?

-I don't think I do.

-The problem was never Sloan. I was thinking about being with you anyway, even If I had to be a "step mom" at this age.

-Then why didn't you say something?

-Because you didn't let me Mark – she scream, and tears were about to fall over her face.

-But when I told you, you just left the house.

-Of course I did, I needed time to think. And what did you do? You didn't ask me if I had tough about it, you just decided I probably wanted to broke up with you and you let me go.

-But…

-When you're in a relationship you talk, Mark. When you fight, you try to makes things right again, you don't just leave the other person and diced for her yourself – Lexie was crying. Mark hugged her to calm her down and said:

-You're right. But I'm here now, aren't I? – Than she hugged him back.


	4. Jolex

We all have a past

After a week of hearing Alex's nightmare and in some nights he screaming the name of his ex, Izzie, Jo decided to talk to him.

He was at the kitchen making them breakfast.

-Hey – she said.

-Hey, I made your favorite eggs! – He said all happy.

-Thank you – she said. Alex realized something was wrong with her voice.

-Jo, what's wrong?

-Look, I don't wanna sound like a crazy jealousy girlfriend, but I need to ask. Do you miss Izzie?

-What? Why are you asking me this? – Alex said, nervous.

-Because, you are having dreams or nightmares, I don't know, about her because you keep calling for her in the middle of the night, and saying her name… and I don't know…

-Jo, I'm sorry I don't remember any of this, I swear.

-I believe you, but something is going on with you because your subconscious is dreaming about her. You can tell me, do you miss her?

-Look, Jo, Izzie is past, ok. You are my present and future.

-Alex, I'm not mad, I just think we need to have that conversation. You know we do.

-Ok. Look, before I met her I was a totally different person, I was a bad guy, like really bad. I didn't care for anything or anyone. And she was the first woman I loved, and she made me a good guy, a better person. And when she almost died, I almost died. But then she didn't, and we got married, and she left me, and she come back, but I let her go.

-Do you regret? Letting her go?

-Honestly? Before I met you, I regretted every single day, because I thought I'll never love someone again, but then you came into my life…

-But, do you miss her?

-Look, Jo… I think I said too much already.

-You can tell me, I can take it, I promise.

-Fine, I do. I miss her sometimes you know, she was my best friend too, and she was an awesome person, and she was my only family. So yes, there are days that I miss her. And I know why I'm having nightmares, not dreams. In this time of the year, I have nightmares because it was the time when she almost died, literally in my arms. Yes, she survived, but you can't imagine how scary it is to hold the person you love, the person that was your only family die in your arms. – Alex was crying. Jo hugged him – And since she's gone I don't know how she is, if she is good, if she's happy, if she's even alive, and I'm scare to death to think she may be death somewhere or that she died alone. Jo, I'm sorry, I knew if I started to talk this would come up, you don't deserve this.

-Hey, Alex, I'm here ok? I love to know what you are thinking and feeling. I want to, to help you, to be by your side.

-You're amazing you know that? And you know that I really love you, and that I wanna spend every single day with you.

-I know. Me too.


End file.
